


Do Nosso Próprio Jeito

by SheiGriffin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: "Ele era seu melhor amigo e era seguro afirmar que não existia ninguém que a conhecesse melhor do que ele. Sabia quando ela estava triste ou feliz, tendo um mal dia ou bom, quando está doente ou aprontando algo. Quando precisava de ajuda, ou quando queria ajudar. Ele era seu confidente e ela sempre foi um livro aberto para ele.Claire sabia que seria assim com sexo também"Ou Leon e Claire são amigos de infância que escondem seus verdadeiros sentimentos um do outro, ate o dia em que eles simplesmente não conseguiram mais.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Do Nosso Próprio Jeito

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olha eu postando sobre cleon novamente <3  
> Eu apenas queria escrever uma história simples sem me preocupar com enredos tensos  
> Acrescente um smut e essa fanfic nasceu haha
> 
> Eu escrevi me inspirando no estilo de filmes de colegial americanos, um clichê básico que todo mundo ama *-*  
> Então resumindo:  
> Universo alternativo + Claire e Leon adolescentes + melhores amigos de infância + primeira vez
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

A chuva começou a cair com pingos grossos e Leon teve tempo de dar um ultimo chute na bola antes do toque do apito encerrar o jogo. O treinador gritou dicas e tudo que eles precisariam melhorar, mas não deveria importar, o ano letivo estava acabando, Leon iria se formar e ir para a faculdade no próximo ano.  
O treino de hoje nem era obrigatório, mas ele gostava de fazer parte de algo e ter alguma coisa para se distrair das tensões do dia a dia, como o baile e o que vem depois dele...

E então outro sinal tocou, o final do último período de aula, e o tirou de seus pensamento.  
Leon xingou baixo enquanto corria para fora do campo, tirando o equipamento de proteção por baixo do uniforme, vestindo a camisa simples do time sem parar no vestiário e nem pensar em se trocar. Correu diretamente para onde estava sua bicicleta no exato momento que a chuva se intensificou ainda mais.

O rapaz pedalou forte para acelerar e fez a curva na calçada, depois atravessou o gramado mesmo sabendo que poderia se encrencar com os inspetores por causa disso. Mas era o último ano e as últimas semanas de aula, quem liga?!

Então finalmente alcançou a garota na lateral do prédio de ciência usando a mochila para se proteger da agua pesada que caia sobre eles. Ele não mentiria se dissesse que era uma imagem engraçada e fofa ao mesmo tempo, vê-la se encolhendo e depois correndo para ele.

– Vai! Vai, pedala! – Ela gritou assim que se aproximou, nem mesmo esperando ele parar para subir na garupa da bicicleta. – Vai!

– Se segura! – Ele gritou de volta, se sentindo bem por ela agarrar sua cintura de forma tão segura, então acelerou as pedaladas e saiu rua a fora.

Kathy era uma mulher de gostos simples... adorava a paz e tranquilidade de sua casa, principalmente quando as suas filhas de 3 e 5 anos estavam na pré-escola e ela tinha folga do hospital. Poderia ter a casa só para ela por algumas horas e era bom e calmo.

Claro, ate ouvir os gritos e lamentos de sua sobrinha enquanto ela e o melhor amigo rompiam a porta da frente frenéticos e, como sempre, envolvidos em uma discussão.

A senhora terminou de colocar os pedaços de chocolate na massa e, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, foi encontra-los na sala e ver o que estava acontecendo.  
Afinal, se acostumar com disputas, provocações e discussões eram algo necessário quando se convive com adolescentes.

– ... e você esqueceu de mim! – Claire falava enquanto torcia a agua de seu cabelo.

– Eu tenho treino toda quarta.

– Você deveria ter me avisado.

– Eu pensei que você soubesse. Você sempre não sabe de tudo?

– Eu não.

– Você sim.

– Crianças! – Kathy tentou acalma-los.

– Nem uma mensagem de texto para avisar, Leon!

– Você estava na biblioteca!

– Crianças! – Kathy falou mais alto.

Eles pararam e olharam um para o outro antes de olharem para a senhora. Estavam encharcados e enérgicos pela fuga da chuva, quando olhavam um para o outro, seus rostos emburrados e zangados eram fofos.

– Ela começou! – Leon apontou para Claire. – Ela sabe tudo da minha vida desde o que? Os 8 anos? Claro que ela sabia que eu tinha treino hoje!

– Eu não sou obrigada a saber sua agenda completa, Kennedy.

– E eu não sou obrigado a te dar carona para casa todo dia, mas eu faço de qualquer maneira.

– Oh, você se aproveita porque não posso mais andar na minha motocicleta.

– Oh, agora eu vejo onde isso está indo. – Kathy riu e cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça fingindo um olhar de desapontamento. – Vocês estão armando para mim, não é?!

– Claro que não, tia. – Claire vez uma atuação muito ruim de surpresa. – Eu só estou dizendo que eu não dependeria de Leon me trazer e buscar todo dia se eu pudesse---

– Você não vai ter a sua motocicleta de volta antes da formatura, mocinha. – A senhora interrompeu Claire, agora com um tom mais severo.

– Mas tia... – A garota tentou argumentar.

– Sem mas! Você perdeu esse privilégio por irresponsabilidade e o fato de tentarem armar esse teatro para mim, mostra que ainda não entendeu a lição, certo?! – Kathy disse.

– Desculpe, senhora... – Leon pediu baixando a cabeça e deu os ombros para Claire. – Eu tentei.

– Eu sei. – ela sussurrou de volta com um sorriso apagado.

– Mentir nunca foi o forte de nenhum de vocês. – a senhora riu um pouco. – Agora saiam. Vocês estão molhando o meu tapete!

– Vamos, ainda temos aquele último trabalho de história para entregar. – Claire puxou Leon pela camisa escada a cima.

– Leon, querido, você pode pegar alguma das roupas velhas do Chris emprestado.

– Obrigado, senhora Burton.

A senhora apenas riu vendo-os desaparecer pelo corredor. Leon e Claire se tornaram amigos desde que a garota se mudou para a cidade após a morte dos pais quando ela tinha 8 anos de idade. Enquanto Chris o irmão dela, logo teve idade para cuidar de si mesmo e fazer sua vida na faculdade, Claire ainda era uma criança, por isso a necessidade de vir morar com os tios.

Leon era filho da sua vizinha e amiga mais antiga e Kathy o conhecia desde que nasceu. A amizade de Claire com ele foi extremamente importante para ela superar a morte dos pais e desde então eles são inseparáveis.

Kathy estava preocupada que na adolescência eles acabassem se afastando por relacionamentos, popularidade – ou o que quer que os jovens dessem valor hoje em dia – e perdendo a boa influência que inspiram um ao outro, mas, por mais que tensões acontecessem as vezes, eles nunca abriram mão dessa amizade por nada.

A senhora estava feliz por eles terem um ao outro e torcia para que isso prosseguisse para a faculdade no futuro e o resto da vida.

Claire viu Leon encolhido perto da porta do quarto de Chris, tremendo com suas roupas molhadas, e sorriu pelo jeito que seu cabelo caia de um jeito fofo por cima dos seus olhos. Ela queria demorar um pouco ao encontrar a roupa apenas por gostar do visual, mas, por ele estar encharcado e ela também está com frio, acabou se apressando para jogar uma camisa e short para o rapaz, junto com uma sacola plástica para ele guardar seu uniforme molhado.

Leon começou a tirar a camisa ali mesmo no corredor, puxando por cima da cabeça enquanto chacoalhava o cabelo pingando e o sorriso da garota desapareceu por um instante ao fitar o tórax musculoso que ele exibia a sua frente.

Perder o fio do pensamento sempre que via um deslumbre do corpo modelado de Leon se tornou algo comum nos últimos meses e Claire teve que se forçar a desviar o olhar e lembrar mentalmente sua lista de razões pela qual ela não deveria olhar para o seu melhor amigo assim, para então empurra-lo para o banheiro.

– Ei! – Ele reclamou.

– Está fazendo uma bagunça no corredor. – Ela tentou disfarçar e manter o olhar baixo para não se distrair novamente. – Imagina se alguém escorregar e rolar escada a baixo.

– Ah, é? Mas você também está toda molhada. – Ele falou rindo, mas o tom de voz fez a pele dela se arrepiar. – Vai me culpar também?

– Vou sim, porque você deveria ter me avisado do treino.

Ela o acusou batendo o indicador em seu tórax, uma piada sobre a boa mentira que inventaram, mas que não conseguiu enganar a tia Kathy. Leon riu e piscou para ela antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Só então Claire conseguiu respirar fundo.

Eles sempre foram assim e suas piadas sempre meio que pareciam flertes para quem via de fora e não entendia o contexto, enquanto para eles era algo normal e _inocente_...  
Ela só não entendia porque o tom das coisas pareciam atingi-la de forma diferentes agora.

Leon deixou a sacola com sua roupa no chão do bainheiro assim que terminou de se vestir. Ainda estava chovendo lá fora e o clima estava um pouco gélido, então ele não iria a lugar algum por um tempo, o que não era ruim já que ele amava Claire.

 _Amava passar algum tempo com Claire_ – Ele se corrigiu mentalmente.

Era exaustivo ter que controlar seus pensamentos sobre sua melhor amiga o tempo todos, mas esses deslizes viam aumentando gradativamente e ele tinha medo de deixar escapar dos pensamentos e falar de verdade se baixasse a guarda quando ela estiver por perto.

A garota já tinha se trocado quando Leon entrou no quarto dela e agora terminava de secar o cabelo com um toalha.  
Usava um shortinho jeans minúsculo e uma blusa larga enquanto estava meio deitada na cama e o rapaz teve que engoli a seco antes de desviar o olhar das suas pernas cumpridas a amostra.

Leon pegou o caderno na escrivaninha e se sentou na cama ao lado dela e Claire demorou apenas mais alguns segundos antes de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e pegar o notebook na mochila para iniciarem as pesquisas.

Ela assumiu o comando, organizando o que eles precisavam fazer e dividindo a parte de cada um, como sempre e o rapaz estava feliz com a boa distração.

Depois disso eles passaram alguns bons minutos apenas estudando, as vezes cada um em seu canto, ou juntos olhando alguma pagina, falando sobre a matéria ou não, tirando dúvidas ou soltando piadas. Tudo normal para a rotina deles.

Até Claire começar a receber mensagens em sua rede social com um pouco mais de frequência do que estavam acostumados.

Em dado momento, Leon olhou por cima do ombro dela a tempo de ver a foto de um vestido que alguém enviou para ela. O estilo o fez pensar que talvez ela estivesse escolhendo o que vestir no baile da escola e tentou não pensar muito sobre isso, mas então outra mensagem apitou e quando ele olhou novamente, viu agora fotos de lingerie, com tamanho e padrão de renda muito provocativo...

– O que é isso? – As palavras escaparam da boca dele com a surpresa.

– Ei, pare de espiar. – Claire fechou o notebook apressadamente e o encarou defensivamente.

– Foi um acidente... quase... o som das mensagens chamou minha atenção, só isso.

O tom nervoso dele fez Claire segurar o olhar desconfiado por um instante antes de se sentar direito e deixar os ombros caírem.

– É sobre o baile de formatura. As garotas queriam opiniões do tipo de roupa usar.

– Oh, o baile e... E você já foi convidada por alguém? – Leon perguntou tentando e falhando não parecer curioso sobre a resposta.

– Não, mas eu acho que não vou.

– Não? Mas porquê?

– É só o baile. Cafona, exagerado e não é divertido. Eu não me encaixo nesse tipo de coisa.

– Pode ser divertido se você sair com as pessoas certas.

– Tudo que as pessoas querem é ficar bêbadas e transar.

– E isso não é o mesmo em todas as festas?

– Então quem você vai convidar? – Claire perguntou com um tom de desafio.

A verdade é que Leon não havia pensado sobre isso ate agora. Ele sabia do baile e sabia que eventualmente teria que convidar alguém, mas estranhamente não tinha desejo de estar com ninguém além de...

– Talvez eu não me encaixe também.

– Você tá brincando? Eu consigo totalmente te imaginar de terno e gravata, cabelo penteado, sendo o príncipe encantado de alguma garota.

Por alguma razão, Leon se sentiu ligeiramente ofendido e acabou tentando provoca-la também.

– Pois eu _totalmente_ consigo te imaginar naquele vestido de festa e lingerie safada. – Ele piscou com um sorriso. – Mas com aquelas suas botas de motoqueiro. Não dá pra imaginar você indo a nenhum lugar sem elas.

Ele viu as bochechas dela começarem a corar, mas ela empurrou seu ombro de brincadeira e desviou o olhar com um sorriso.

– Cala boca, eu não uso elas o tempo todo.

– São praticamente parte de você a esse ponto. – Ele riu baixinho. – Mas sério. Por que não quer ir ao baile?

– Você sabe o que o baile significa? E o por que todas as garotas estão loucas sobre arrumar um par? É tanta pressão para fazer... Ah, você sabe... Sexo... É só tão estupido que... Quer saber, deixa pra lá.

– Nem me fale sobre pressão. Tenho ouvido meus amigos falando sobre isso a semanas.

Claire parou para olha-lo de um jeito que Leon não entendeu. Sexo não era algo sobre o qual eles falavam com frequência. Na verdade, o mais perto que eles chegaram do assunto foi assistindo uma série de TV pós apocalípticos e reclamando do quão vergonhosa e malfeita foi feita a cena de sexo de um casal.

Então, sim, Claire e Leon nunca falavam sobre isso.  
No fundo Leon não queria saber o que Claire fazia com os caras que ela ficava nas festas e ele sentia que talvez ela também não quisesse ouvir sobre as garotas que ele encontrava de vez em quando.

Ate pensar sobre falar com ela sobre o assunto o deixava com um sentimento estranho na boca do estomago que ele não conseguia entender.

Mas, de qualquer forma... aqui estão eles.

– Não pode ser assim tão ruim para os garotos.

– Sério, arrumar um bom carro, fazer a noite especial com dança e bebida, depois ir para um bom quarto de hotel ou um lugar silencioso no mirante. – Ele listou. – Tudo tem que ser incrível para conseguir... você sabe... pela _primeira vez_ perfeita.

– Oh, eu estou tão cansada desse tipo de comentário. As garotas estão obcecadas por essa coisa de primeira vez e momentos memoráveis e coisas assim.

– Você acredita que parece que até existe um tipo de lenda de que se você não fizer sexo antes de ir para a faculdade, você não vai conseguir ter um orgasmo nunca mais. Quem seria maluco o bastante para acreditar em algo assim?

Claire riu agora, enchendo o quarto com um clima muito mais leve e Leon se sentiu orgulhoso de ter sido a razão dela ter relaxado.

– As meninas me falaram disso também... Mas eu sempre pensei que isso era mais fácil para os meninos do que para nós.

– Só se você não for virgem ou mentir sobre isso, talvez. Você só precisa ser bom em inventar histórias, eu acho... Mas se você nunca fez antes e os caras sabem, sua vida se torna um inferno. É realmente muita pressão.

– É tão ridículo. Não é da conta de ninguém o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer. Porque não podemos fazer a coisa do nosso próprio jeito?

– Nem me fale.

– Sorte a sua que você não é um alvo para esses babacas.

– Quer dizer, sorte a minha que sou um bom contador de histórias. – Ele riu.

– Como assim? – Claire o fitou com um olhar confuso e ele sentiu que deveria se explicar.

– Eu não queria ser zoado então eu menti sobre isso, obviamente. – Leon deu de ombros, tentando parecer que não se importava.

– Não, mas... – Só agora a ficha da ruiva parecia estar caindo e ela balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. – Mas você tinha namorada. Você ficou com aquela Ângela por uns seis meses, não é?

Leon riu do jeito que Claire falou “aquela”, a ruiva nunca gostou da namorada dele – ou qualquer outra que mostrava interesse por Leon – era simplesmente impossível manter as duas na mesma sala sem Ângela revirar os olhos no meio da conversa ou Claire ficar furiosa por algum motivo e simplesmente inventar uma desculpa para ir embora.

– Nunca foi tão sério assim e os pais dela era super religiosos. Eu não conseguia segurar a mão dela sem ele me fuzilar com os olhos, imagine fazer qualquer outra coisa? – Leon riu sem graça. – Então, não, nunca aconteceu com ela também.

– E nenhuma outra garota depois dela?

– E quem? Você fala como se eu tivesse muitas opções.

– Porque você tem, bobão. – Ela o empurrou com o pé e ele riu. – Um dia você vai ter que aceitar que você não parece mais o garoto magrelo da 5° serie, Kennedy.

– Só por que eu consegui entrar para o time da escola e tenho uma dessas jaquetas esportivas legais. – Ele revirou os olhos.

– E parou de usar óculos e começou a fazer musculação para ganhar massa? E sua avó parou de te obrigar a cortar o cabelo o que ajudou também. As meninas sempre falam do seu cabelo.

– Falam é?

– O tempo todo. – Claire revirou os olhos. – Admita, Leon, você é gostoso.

– Pra você, eu admito.

Ele sorriu para ela e Claire o encarou de volta com uma expressão similar. Por alguma razão, isso parece estranhamente com um flerte de verdade. Não suas brincadeiras corriqueiras de sempre, mas algo real com a qual eles não sabem lidar, muito menos aceitar de fato.

– De qualquer forma, - Leon pigarreou. – Como eu pareço hoje não muda bully que sofri no passado. Eu não quero fazer amor com uma dessas garotas que me zoava antes. O que deixa a lista bem limitada se eu parar pra pensar.

– Eu penso o mesmo. Se eu fosse estar com alguém, quero que seja alguém _especial_...

– E tipo, não é melhor se nossa primeira veze for com alguém de quem gostamos, que se preocupa com a gente, em quem confiamos?

– Claro, tipo um namorado de verdade. – ela disse.

– Ou alguém que você conhece a muito tempo.

– Como um melhor amigo.

Eles pararam de falar e desviaram o olhar um para o outro agora. Porque eles eram melhores amigos e, embora eles não estivesse especificamente falando de si mesmos, nos termos que inventaram sobre quem e como queriam perder a virgindade, apenas eles mesmo pareciam se encaixar e era impossível pensar sobre outra coisa agora que estabeleceram isso.

– Você acha?

– E pelo menos seria melhor do que ter nossa primeira vez com alguém que não dá a mínima pros nossos sentimentos, certo? – Claire deu os ombros tentando parecer casual e despreocupada, mas sabia que Leon não cairia tão facilmente.

– Certo, claro... – Ele também estava fingindo estar bem com essa conversa então ela se sentiu mais calma. – Melhores amigos se preocupam um com o outro. Como nós...

– Como nós...

– E você disse que eu sou gostoso e é louca pelo meu cabelo então, bom pra você. – Ele brincou apenas para liberar a tensão e faze-la sorrir.

– Ei, não eu disse nada! – ela riu deixando sua cabeça cair um pouco no ombro dele, só agora percebendo o quão próximos eles ficaram durante a conversa. – São só as outras garotas que ficavam loucas com seu cabelo, convencido.

– Então você não? – Ele perguntou quando ela encontrou o seu olhar, sua voz era calma e baixa, quase um sussurro gentil.

– Não. Eu sempre me preocupei mais com o que eu via no seu interior. E sempre foi bonito aí.

Ela cutucou no lado do peito dele abaixo das costelas, sabendo que ele era sensível ali e sentiria cocegas, mas Leon foi rápido em segurar a sua mão para impedir a provocação. O resultado disso era que agora eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Claire sorriu e ele também. Pela primeira vez, ela acha que nenhum deles sabe o que dizer ao outro.

– Sabe, é legal a gente ter pensamentos parecidos mesmo estando em situações diferentes. – Ele comentou.

– Situações diferentes como?

– Quer dizer... pelo menos você sabe o que quer e não tem medo de dizer. – Leon falou para tentar dispersar a tensão no ar. – Deve ser por isso que você tem mais experiência do que eu.

– Como assim? Eu nunca... Por que você pensa que eu já fiz?

– A festa de Coen no inicio do ano... Neil disse que vocês fizeram.

– Ele disse o que? Pra quem?

– Para o time de futebol. Eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos aquela noite então apenas pensei...

– Nós nunca fizemos nada, ele estava me cercando por semanas e tive que chutar as bolas dele para que me deixasse em paz... Eu não acredito que ele espalhou mentiras sobre isso.

– Que babaca! Eu deveria ter acertado ele com mais força.

– Espera, você e Neil brigaram nessa época, certo? Foi alguma coisa sobre o time e ele acabou sendo dispensado.

– Não, ele estava falando coisas sobre você para os outros e eu não consegui ficar calado. Eu tive sorte, quase fui dispensado também.

– Você estava tentando defender minha honra ou algo assim? – Ela sorriu, estava ficando calor e seu coração estava ficando acelerado.

– Eu apenas fiquei com raiva de como ele falava, os comentários sobre seu corpo ou seu jeito na cama...

– Filho da puta...

– Yeah, mas não se preocupe, eu não queria ninguém do time espalhando esses boatos, então fiz eles me levarem a sério daquela vez.

– Leon Kennedy intimidando o time de futebol, isso é novo.

– O mundo dá voltas, não é?! – Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar. – Então, você nunca...?

– Não, nunca.

– E por que?

– E com quem eu faria? Você sabe que eu nunca tive um namorado sério.

– Mas você chama bastante atenção nas festas, é popular e tinha uma motocicleta.

– E o que isso tem haver?

– Tem haver que é quente pra caramba. Faz você parecer... – Ele parou se interrompendo e Claire ergueu o olhar para ele, com expectativa. – Você é gostosa.

E ali estava, agora Claire tinha certeza que ele estava flertando e, droga, por que ela está surpresa? Ela também esta flertando de volta... não poderia fingir que a sua mão descansando contra o peito dele era um acidente, ela poderia se afastar completamente se quisesse...  
A questão é: ela não queria.

– Você acha? Acho que os caras pensam que é intimidante, você sabe, uma garota como eu mexendo em motores, sabendo mais sobre mecânica do que eles, e gostando de sujar as mãos de graxa.

– Então eles são idiotas. Você não é superficial como as outras garotas e essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você. Você é _especial_...

Sua mente automaticamente voltou ao que eles falaram sobre estar com alguém especial...  
O jeito que ele falou, a ênfase que pôs na palavra, ela sabia que era este era o mesmo sentido de _especial_ que ele se referiu anteriormente. Aquilo queria significar exatamente o que ela estava pensando, a insinuação que suas palavras dançavam em torno desde esta conversa começou.

– Você também é especial para mim. – Ela constatou, sua voz menor que um sussurro.

E antes que ela percebesse, ele a estava beijando, sua boca a consumindo, bebendo dela como ninguém nunca fez antes. Calor e desejo consumindo os dois quando a garota sentiu as mãos dele em seus quadris.

Então ele se afastou rápido demais para ela entender.

– Sinto muito... – Ele pediu envergonhado.

As palavras dele fizeram com que algo estalasse em sua cabeça e, no segundo seguinte, ela agarrou seu rosto:

– Não sinta. – E então o beijou novamente.

Sua língua lutando contra a dele com desejo, uma das mãos se emaranhava nos cabelos loiros ainda úmido da chuva e, por um instante, Claire não pensou em mais nada além do quão perto eles estavam e o quanto ela queria mais.

– Leon... – Ela suspirou quando ele a puxou ainda mais para perto e, levada por uma força excitação que nem ela entendia, acabou escalando por cima dele, montando em seu colo e sentindo o pau de Leon se endurecendo sob o peso dela, enquanto ele resmungava algo em sua boca. 

E, porra, ela amava esses pequenos sons que ele deixava escapar.  
Ela amava a sensação dos lábios de Leon nos dela.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando percebeu as grandes mãos dele acariciando suas costas por baixo da blusa, deslizando os dedos suavemente por cima do seu jeans para apertar sua bunda. E Claire inevitavelmente começou a se mexer contra ele, alinhando-se, esfregando-se na protuberância do seu short.

– Oh, Claire... – Ela o ouviu gemer em resposta e sentiu as mãos finalmente adentrando por baixo do tecido, o toque queimando sua pele com tesão e desejo, empurrando-a para incentiva-la a roçar nele cada vez mais forte até que ela estava tão envolvida no prazer que ficou cega para qualquer outra coisa a seu redor.

Eles estavam se movendo juntos em um ritmo pesado, forte e muito provocativo. Gemidos e respirações densas escapando em meio aos beijos ao sentir uma pressão quente pulsando dentro dela, crescendo e oprimindo-a com várias sensações que a deixou tão desesperada por algo que ela teve que puxar os cabelos de Leon assim como ele teve que agarrar a cintura de Claire mais forte contra ele.  
E com o beijo finalmente quebrado, viram no olhar um do outro que ambos sentiam o mesmo.  
O calor e o prazer pareciam que explodiria dentro deles a qualquer momento se continuassem---

– CLAIRE!

O grito de sua Tia Kathy veio do andar de baixo, mas, naquele pequeno instante, pareceu muito mais perto e fez os adolescentes pularem com pressa para se separar.  
Leon automaticamente puxando um travesseiro para esconder o volume pulsante entre as pernas que seu short de malha falhava em esconder.  
Claire ajeitando o jeans, os cabelos e secando o suor da testa, sua tia suspeitaria se a visse toda suada assim quando estava chovendo lá fora e uma temperatura amena dentro de casa.

– Claire, querida, tire esses fones de ouvido e venha aqui! – Kathy gritou novamente, agora mais próxima da escada.

Eles olharam um para o outro com olhos esbugalhados de surpresa, como se eles tivessem acordado de um frenesi febril e erótico. Coração acelerado e medo a flor da pele, como se tivessem sido pegos em flagrante fazendo... Oh, Deus, o que diabos eles estavam fazendo?

– Já vou! – Claire respondeu a tia tentando não gaguejar e saiu desajeitada do quarto, evitando contato visual com Leon, mas parou no topo de escada quando viu a senhora colocando a capa de chuva perto da porta. – O que foi, tia?

A garota sabia que não poderia chegar muito perto. Sua tia tinha um sexto sentido para descobrir quando ela estava aprontando e talvez desconfiasse de algo só de olhar para sua expressão pálida.

– Querida, seu tio ligou. Houve uma chamada de emergência por causa da chuva e ele vai ter que ficar na delegacia até tarde hoje. Então eu vou ter que buscar as meninas na pré-escola. Tem um bolo assando, você pode vigiar e desligar o forno daqui a 20 minutos?

– Claro.

– Tem biscoitos esfriando na mesa. Não esqueça de oferecer para Leon também.

– Ok. – Ela respondeu, embora já via sua tia desaparecendo pela porta da frente.

Claire respirou fundo e voltou ao quarto, perdendo a respiração ao percebeu só agora que a porta esteve aberta – O TEMPO TODO – enquanto eles estavam fazendo o que quer que fosse aquilo que estavam fazendo.

Claire nunca havia pensado muito a esse respeito.  
Não haviam brigas sobre “deixe a porta aberta” com seus tios, porque nunca houve um motivo para isso.  
A porta ficava fechada quando ela queria ouvir música alta, quando estava estudando e as crianças eram barulhenta, ou simplesmente porque estava frio de mais...  
E ficava aberta quando ela estava arrumando o guarda-roupa ou lendo algum livro, mesmo quando o clima era muito quente...  
Ela nunca teve nada a esconder ou segredos a guardar.  
Porta aberta ou fechada nunca foi uma preocupação... ate agora.

Seus pensamentos focados em como ela estava montada em seu melhor amigo, eles se esfregando um no outro, gemendo um para o outro, e a porta do quarto dela completamente aberta. Eles poderiam ter sido pegos.  
Ela estremeceu e entrou no quarto, trancando a fechadura conscientemente dessa vez.

Quando Leon ouviu o trinco da porta, não pode evitar erguer o olhar do celular para observar a garota que acabara de entrar. Encontra-la encarando-o, tão tensa quanto ele, era tanto um alivio quanto uma preocupação, porque ele não sabia o que esperar.

Quando ela saiu, o rapaz decidiu apenas se sentar na cama e esperar, ficar distante e dar espaço a ela sem assusta-la. Ele poderia se sentar na cadeira que havia no quarto, mas ele nunca sentou lá quando estudavam juntos e ele pensa que ela notaria a mudança e acabaria sendo estranho.  
E Leon não queria que as coisas fossem estranhas entre eles... Ele queria salvar o que quer que restasse para ser salvo desse relacionamento, dessa _amizade_.

Então ele ia tentar ficar frio e se manter confiante, ter certeza de mostrar para Claire que nada precisaria mudar se ela não quisesse.  
Leon até manteve o travesseiro em seu colo, porque precisava de tempo para esfriar e deixar a garota ver sua ereção não era exatamente a melhor forma de acalma-la.

Não, ele seria um cavaleiro e seria legal. E tudo ficaria bem.

Quando ouviu os passos de Claire pelo quarto e percebeu que ela se aproximou dele, o rapaz se esforçou para continuar fitando seu celular e ler suas pesquisas de história para inutilmente tentar se distrair da proximidade.

– Deveríamos continuar... O trabalho da escola, quero dizer. – Ela pigarreou e Leon percebeu ela se sentando ao lado dele, puxando o notebook para si.

– Oh, legal! Eu já estava pesquisando aqui. – Ele acenou com celular na mão e se sentiu um pouco aliviado por ela estar tentando tanto quanto ele.

Ainda era muito diferente do seu habitual, entretanto...  
Eles não estavam conversando ou debatendo como sempre faziam quando estudavam juntos e Claire costumava se deitar na cama, de bruços e balançando os pés para cima enquanto digitava freneticamente e tagarelava sobre o assunto, nunca esteve tão tensa como se encontrava agora.

– O que a sua tia queria? – Ele perguntou desajeitadamente querendo parecer casual.

– E-eu... – Claire não o olhou de volta. – Eu tenho que dar uma olhada no forno daqui a pouco. Só isso.

– Oh...

Claire voltou a escrever no documento no notebook e Leon enviou algumas imagens e textos referente ao assunto para mostrar apoio ao plano de continuar estudando e ignorar o resto. Mas uma tensão se espalhava entre eles de um jeito que o rapaz sabia que nenhum dos dois conseguiria se concentrar no que estavam fazendo.

Estava tão quieto.

Ele podia ouvir os pingos de chuva batendo contra o vidro da janela, cada clique que ela dava nas teclas do notebook, sua respiração hora suave, hora tensa... Ele podia jurar que se prestasse atenção suficiente conseguiria até mesmo ouvir as batidas de seus corações.

Nunca foi tão quieto assim entre eles... e isso acrescentava uma tensão a mais.

O silencio era ruim por outras razões também. Era difícil de distrair dos seus sentimentos quando não havia nada mais acontecendo a sua volta e sua mente ficava livre para vagar entre pensamentos e lembranças que ele deveria conter.

Como pensar em como ela estava sentada comportadamente agora e lembrar da posição antiga que ela ficava deitada para estudar... como lhe dava uma boa visão das pernas e, as vezes, sua bunda – fato que o rapaz nunca prestou atenção antes, ou se esforçava para não olhar, pelo menos – mas agora, subitamente, depois de tudo, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e desejar vê-la naquele ângulo de novo.  
  


Leon bufou se sentindo um pervertido.  
Balançando a cabeça e ajeitando o travesseiro no colo.  
Seu pau ainda estava duro e se prender a pensamentos assim não iria ajudar em nada para melhorar sua situação. Ele precisava se distrair, fazer algo ou falar alguma coisa, se focar na matéria e não analisar o silencio que só deixava a tensão sexual ainda mais pesada.

– Tia Kathy precisou... sair por umas horas. – Claire comentou de repente.

– Estamos sozinhos? – Ele perguntou com cuidado, já era difícil se focar sem essa informação.

– Estamos sozinhos...

– Você quer que eu vá embora?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada, baixou o olhar para digitar novamente e quando o silencio voltou a pesar entre eles, Leon suspirou não sabendo se deveria se sentir feliz ou tenso por ela ainda o querer por perto.  
Seu coração batia tão forte com essa constatação que não duvidava que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo do andar de baixo...

Foi um pensamento que simplesmente surgiu... Se a casa parecia tão silenciosa para ele, poderia ser para as outras pessoas? Enquanto Claire estava em cima dele, gemendo seu nome, alguém poderia tê-los ouvido? E se eles fossem ouvidos, eles seriam flagrados?

– Será que ela ouviu a gente? Digo, a sua tia?

– Acho que ela não teria saído se tivesse desconfiado de algo. – Claire riu baixinho mais não tirou os olhos da tela do notebook.

– Verdade... – Leon riu junto, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para falar e isso o deixou frustrado. Nunca foi tão difícil manter uma conversa antes.

– Nós estávamos sendo barulhentos? – Claire perguntou olhando-o receosa.

– Eu não sei. Eu estava muito ocupado para notar.

– É, estávamos.

E assim a conversa morreu de novo e a frustração o corroeu ainda mais...

Não deveria ser tão difícil, mas ele sabia que ainda estava excitado e não conseguiria simplesmente se obrigar a parar de pensar em como era bom senti-la quente em cima dele.  
O problema era que tentar disfarçar e fingir que não aconteceu parecia apenas intensificar a tensão sexual...

– Não deveria estar tão quente aqui. – Claire bufou frustrada, colocando o notebook na cadeira ao lado e usando um caderno para se abanar.

Leon sorriu enquanto a olhava.  
Claire sempre foi a garota mais fofa e engraçada do mundo, mas essa versão que mistura frustração, excitação e timidez era algo totalmente novo para ele. E saber que ela estava em tantas dificuldades de se recompor quanto ele o acalmava.  
Eles sempre puderam ser vulneráveis um com o outro.

– O mesmo aqui. – O rapaz jogou o celular para o lado e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

– Ignorar não está funcionando, não é?! – Ela sorriu parecendo um pouco mais tímida.

– Acho que não.

– Deveríamos fazer algo sobre isso, então. Falar ou resolver isso.

Ouvi-la falar essas palavras sobre ‘resolver’ isso fez seu pau se mexer inconscientemente e pensamentos que ele não deveria ter surgiram fora do seu controle. Leon teve que se ajeitar na cama e mexer no travesseiro em seu colo para tentar não deixar transparecer.  
Claire, porem, o conhece bem demais para deixar passar.

– Ou não... Se te deixa desconfortável...

– Você falou sério antes? – Ele perguntou. – Sobre eu ser, tipo, alguém especial?

– Claro. – Ela falou com convicção, e ele observou que ela mexia as mãos de forma inquieta, como se quisesse alcança-lo, fazer algo, mas não tinha coragem. – E você falou sério sobre mim? Sobre eu ser especial para você?

– Sim. Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém mais especial que você.

Eles sorriram, a admissão dessas palavras parecendo fazer ambos relaxarem um pouco, apenas o suficiente para não parecer mais tão estranho eles estarem sentados tão próximos na cama. Havia um sentimento lá também, algo que os fez se sentir bem e seguros por saber que era a pessoa especial um do outro.

– A gente deveria fazer então. – Claire deixou as palavras rondar entre eles.

– E acabar logo com isso... – Leon se ajeitou na cama, um pouco mais para perto enquanto ouvia a garota concordando:

– Sem mais pressão de ninguém...

– E livres de mentiras e mitos sobre a faculdade.

– Yeah...

– yeah...

Eles se olharam agora e um silencio um pouco mais intenso que o normal se estabeleceu, mas sem o constrangimento de antes. Apenas calor, tesão e cabeças cheias de pensamentos que eles lutaram tanto para conter durante todos esses anos.

Leon queria beija-la, mas não sabia como iniciar o ato, Claire também não, aparentemente já que ela olhou para seus lábios uma duas vezes antes de avançar o rosto para o dele, mas mudar de ideia no meio do caminho e acertar sua bochecha...  
Os dois sorriram um para o outro e agora o rapaz tinha certeza que podia ouvir seus corações martelando contra o peito.

Então ele, ou ela, ou ambos, moveram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo e seus lábios roçaram um no outro inusitadamente.

Ele não sabe qual dos dois está mais surpreso, mas decide não se afastar. Claire também não. O momento dura menos de um segundo, mas quando ela esboça um meio sorriso, o loiro não consegue se parar de avançar e roça os lábios nela novamente, talvez ainda mais suave que o acidente anterior.  
Leva alguns instantes antes dela se inclinar para corresponde-lo e finalmente o beijar de volta. Um beijo mais expressivo, embora ainda hesitante.

Isso o deixa apreensivo. No primeiro beijo, quando ela montou nele, Claire era uma fúria dominadora, imparável e pronta para assumir o controle da situação assim como ela sempre fazia com tudo em todos esses anos de amizade. Isso era algo que ele esperava dela e estava preparado para lidar, mas agora... Ela está receosa e tímida, gentil e curiosa, talvez.

Ele se afasta, sua mão indo para acariciar o queixo dela enquanto ele descansa sua testa contra a dela e a ouviu soltar um suspiro e então tocar seu rosto também, imitando o gesto dele.

O rapaz quer perguntar novamente se ela quer parar, assegurar que ainda havia tempo para _não-arruinar_ a amizade inocente deles, embora ele não tenha tanta certeza disso.  
Qualquer inocência entre eles foi destruída no exato momento em que ela o montou e os dois gemeram o nome um do outro pela primeira vez.

Mas antes que ele tenha a chance de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, ela lhe rouba um beijo. Não é mais hesitante como antes, mas também não é voraz como o primeiro, é um meio termo cheio de vontade e personalidade, mas uma leveza instigante que o fazia desejar mais.

Foi nesse momento que Leon decidiu que amava beijar Claire Redfield.  
Amava os beijos dela, cada um deles, desde o dominador intimidante, até o tímido curioso e este que é a mistura perfeita de ambos.  
E ele se perguntava quais mais ela poderia estar escondendo...

Seus lábios se movem de novo e Leon tentou aprofundar um beijo mais demorado, querendo explorar e descobrir essas respostas, ver tudo que ela tinha a oferecer.

Mas, claro, de novo Claire nunca foi o tipo paciente, então ela apenas agarrou travesseiro que ele segurava em seu colo e puxou para tirar do caminho. O loiro tentou não se sentir tímido ao deixa-la ver o volume enorme escondido sob o short, a ereção que ela causou nele desde o momento que subiu nele.

Ela o admirou por um instante antes de erguer o olhar para ele, os azuis de Claire muito mais escuros que o normal, e Leon imaginou se a mesma excitação podia ser vista nos olhos dele também.

Ela deixou o olhar cair para os lábios dele novamente antes de se decidir e deslizar as mãos por suas coxas, subindo todo caminho até o membro latejante escondido por suas roupas. Porém, pouco antes de chegar onde realmente interessava, Leon segurou seus pulsos com firmeza.

– Tem certeza? – Estava sério, sem nunca olhar para baixo, onde as mãos dela tocavam e seu pau pulsava. – Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois.

– Eu sei que não vou. – Ela respondeu. – Você acha que vai? Se arrepender?

– Não.

Eles ainda estavam com os olhares presos um no outro quando Leon soltou suas mãos e Claire ficou livre para, lentamente, trabalhar os dedos no volume entre as pernas dele. Sentindo-a toca-lo e reagir mesmo sob o tecido e seus olhos suavizaram e o maxilar afrouxou em resposta aos movimentos dela.

Quando ela alcançou o cós do short, desviou o olhar para baixo enquanto puxava o short para fora, parecendo ansiosa pelo que tinha ali e deve ter se surpreendido ao perceber que Leon não estava usando cueca e seu pau se moveu automaticamente para cima quando libertado.  
Deveria ser obvio, eles tomaram chuva no caminho e ele se trocou na casa dela. Foi Claire quem havia escolhido as roupas emprestadas para ele e eram apenas uma blusa e short. Sua cueca tinha ficado junto com o resto das roupas molhadas em uma sacola no banheiro.

Ele esperava mais etapas, beijos e camadas de roupa para arrancar antes de finalmente estar assim para ela, mas a garota sempre foi apressada com tudo na vida. Por que no sexo seria diferente?  
Então aqui estava ela, congelada com a surpresa, o olhando quase hipnotizada, fitando o pau duro e rosado e o rapaz não sabia se isso era um bom ou mau sinal.  
Talvez Claire não estava totalmente preparada ainda. Ou talvez estivesse desapontada com o que viu?

– Tudo bem? – Leon perguntou suavemente.

– Sim, claro, é só...

– A gente pode parar se---

Ele coloca uma mão na cama com a intenção de se ajeitar e talvez puxar seu short de volta para o lugar enquanto falava, mas então o rapaz tem que engolir um gemido lascivo quando sente as pequenas mãos rodeando e apertando seu pau com determinação.

A garota sorri e lhe da um selinho no canto dos lábios - outro para a lista de beijos favoritos de Leon – enquanto ele olha para baixo para ver o movimento de vai e vem que ela fazia receosamente em seu membro duro. Seus dedos estavam um pouco frios ao toque no momento, mas isso apenas adicionava uma sensação a mais numa mistura que já o deixava louco.

– Só pensei que poderíamos tentar apenas _nos testar_ primeiro?

– Claro, isso é muito bom. Boa ideia, quero dizer... – Ele engole seco antes de desviar o olhar de volta para a garota e toca a testa na dela novamente. – Qualquer coisa que você se sinta confortável.

Então ela o beijou novamente, suave primeiro, mas ficando mais forte e faminto na velocidade que se permitia. Dessa vez, ele correspondeu cada um de seus pequenos movimentos com mesma intensidade e até contribuindo mais para ditar seu próprio ritmo.

As mãos dela abandonaram seu pau para tatear suas costas e tentar arrastar sua camisa por cima da cabeça, os dedos não era mais frios a esse ponto mas seu toque meio umedecido contra sua pele causava bons calafrios enquanto Claire o puxava cada vez para mais perto se inclinando para trás até que os dois estejam deitados na cama.

O rapaz estava completamente nu agora e a garota ainda vestida. Um pouco injusto talvez, mas foi isso que a deixou mais ousada, agora deixando as mãos correrem por sua espinha, as unhas arranhando suas costas levemente, os dedos cavando em sua cintura e mãos voltando a fazer movimentos delicioso com o seu pau.

Leon amava cada caricia e estava se doendo para toca-la da mesma forma, mas ele prometeu que a deixaria explora-lo primeiro, então ele se esforçou para ser paciente e esperar o tempo dela.

O momento chegou quando ela se afasta do beijo dele subitamente. Seus olhos tinham um tom intenso que – por ele conhece-la sua vida inteira – sabia que significava que ela estava aprontando algo e ele não podia deixar de se sentir ansioso.

Então Claire o beijou no pescoço lentamente e agarrou a mão dele, puxando-a para de baixo da sua blusa larga ate que ele sentiu os dedos roçando o fecho do seu sutiã. Leon entendeu a dica e se apressou para remover a peça com facilidade.

– Você já fez isso antes. – Ela acusou, rindo um pouco, quando sentiu seus seios livres.

– Algumas vezes. – Ele respondeu receoso.

– O quão longe você já foi? – Ela ficou curiosa.

– Só beijos e amassos. Você sabe: chupões, brincar com seios, alguma coisa com os dedos uma vez. Mas nada mais que isso.

– Isso já é muito. Tem certeza que é virgem?

– Não é tanto quanto parece, na verdade. E eu nunca fiquei tão nervoso como agora... Não quero estragar as coisas quando chegar a hora que realmente importa.

– Bom saber que estamos na mesma página então. – Ela suspirou. – Também estou um pouco nervosa, mas, você sabe, somos só nós.

– Sim, somos. – Leon sorriu porque ele entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. – Apenas o Leon e a Claire de sempre.

– E por isso eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Não acho que há ninguém que me faça me sentir mais confortável que você.

– Sim... eu também penso assim. – Ele disse e ela se aproximou para beija-lo novamente.

Beijar estava se tornando mais fácil – normal – para eles. O desejo se tornava cada vez mais natural, e seus lábios se encaixavam como se pertencessem um ao outro. Parecia que eles faziam isso sua vida inteira e não algo que começaram a minutos atrás.

– E você? O quão longe chegou? – Ele perguntou.

– Só beijos e já deixei um cara tocar meus seios, mais ou menos.

– Como é “mais ou menos”?

– Eu não gostei tanto quanto pensei então não tenho certeza se foi o que deveria ter sido.

Uma expressão frustrada percorreu o rosto de Claire enquanto ela fazia um biquinho e um olhar escurecido com a combinação de tesão com determinação se apossou de Leon enquanto ele agarrava a bainha do blusão e a puxava por cima da cabeça dela. Ela riu um pouco, seu cabelo ruivo batendo em seus ombros e ele jogando o tecido com sutiã e tudo pelo quarto.

Leon suspirou, levando um segundo para admirá-la.  
Claire sempre foi linda, ele não era cego para não notar, mas ele se esforçava muito para não cruzar a linha da amizade e por isso nunca relaxou o suficiente para desfrutar da visão.

Esse não é mais o caso.

Deixou seus olhos pousarem nos seios dela. São grandes, mamilos duros em um tom entre rosa e marrom suave e algumas sardas aqui e ali nas laterais.  
Ele a acariciou lentamente e puxou um de seus mamilos suavemente apenas para testar a reação dela e, quando a garota lhe da um sorriso, decide segurar com as mãos mais firmes e não fica surpreso ao ver como eles se encaixam bem em sua palma.

Ele então abaixa a boca em seu seio direito e belisca ao lado dele, deixando sua língua aliviar tensão ali e então faz o mesmo no outro enquanto Claire soltam um gemido ofegante.

Ele não quer competir com um cara que ela nem mesmo citou, mas saber que ela não teve uma boa experiência com isso no passado o deixou fervente para faze-la se sentir muito bem agora.

Ele deixou sua língua girar em seu mamilo enquanto sua outra mão brincava com seu outro seio e percebe o momento exato em que Claire fecha os olhos e se permite sentir.

Claire não sabia o que esperar e se sentiu um pouco nervosa quando Leon administrou os primeiros toques dosados em seus seios.  
Ela estava insegura, tensa e sabia que ele poderia senti-la assim, mas ele tinha um olhar tão determinado e quente que passava certa segurança para ela. A deixava com desejo de ver o que ele tinha a oferecer, apesar do medo.

Ela não estaria mentindo se dissesse que ficou uma semana com os seios doloridos depois da última vez que deixou um cara toca-la assim. Então Claire não estava muito ansiosa para repetir a experiência.

Mas isso era diferente... Leon era diferente.  
Leon era... gentil.

E ela se permitiu deleitar-se com a forma como a mão dele se encaixava e apertava seu seio perfeitamente, o dedo roçando seu mamilo enquanto sua boca se dedicava a deixar um chupão na lateral do outro. As vezes, Leon parecia dividido entre ser suave e ocasionalmente mais bruto e essa imprevisibilidade a deixava ainda mais excitada ao esperar cada toque ou chupão seguinte.

Então ele a mordeu, bem de leve no mamilo, e a garota não pode segurar o gemido, seu quadril movendo-se contra ele instintivamente.

– Se sente bem? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para olha-la com olhos quentes de desejo, mas ainda preocupados.

Embora ela estivesse adorando a sensação da língua de Leon passeando entre seus seios, o calor entre suas pernas a fazia deseja-lo fazendo isso em outro lugar.  
Ela quer senti-lo em cima dela pressionando-a contra a cama, ela precisa sentir isso.  
Ela precisa sentir ele.

– Vem cá.

Então Claire o puxou para beija-lo novamente e ele rasteja por cima dela, firmando os joelhos entre suas pernas e um gemido quebrado escapando dos lábios em meio ao beijo, quando ela começa a se esfregar contra ele.

Ele morde o lábio dela em retaliação, ficando satisfeito ao ouvi-la gemer e assim se afasta, rindo quando ela solta um outro gemido suave.

A pequena competição sobre quem faz o outro gemer melhor era divertida e Leon começa a beija-la no pescoço. Anos brincando de fazer cocegas deram a ele uma certa vantagem por sabe extremamente onde ela é sensível. E cocegas e beijos não são muito diferentes, certo?! Exceto, talvez, pelos sons que ela fazia agora que eram muito mais sensuais.

Ela arqueia as costas enquanto ele raspa seus dentes de leve em um ponto da pele dela e sua língua trabalha e chupa para deixar uma marca nela.  
Ele sabe que é uma má ideia deixar um chupão em um lugar tão visível, mas também deveria ser uma ideia ruim transar com sua melhor amiga... E Claire não está reclamando de nenhuma das coisas, nem da marca, nem do sexo.  
Então ele acha que está tudo bem e a morde novamente no pescoço com mais força agora e as unhas dela cavam em seu ombro e ela inclina a cabeça, dando-lhe mais acesso, enquanto um meio suspiro meio gemido escapa dela sem restrições.

Quando ele de afastou para beijar outros lugares, a garota deve ter pensado que ele voltaria os seios, porque, quando ele pulou essa parte para tocar os lábios em seu estômago e mais a baixo, a sentiu se enrijecer um pouco. Então ele parou, querendo ganhar tempo para ela se acostumar a ideia ou dizer que não queria.

Claire não diz nada então ele só dá um beijo casto em sua barriga e a garota solta um suspiro suave. Então repete o beijo em uma cicatriz ao lado, bem abaixo da costela, essa foi a marca que ela ganhou por cair de motocicleta no final do ano passado, a razão pela qual a tia dela a proibiu de andar de moto ate a faculdade.

Não foi um acidente ruim, mas Claire tentou esconder o que havia acontecido por medo de represálias dos tios e o ferimento acabou infeccionando, o que a deixou mal por umas boas semanas a base de antibióticos fortes.  
Claire deveria ser a babá das primas de 3 e 5 anos quando seus tios tinham turnos bem irregulares em seus trabalhos de policial e médica, mas quando ela ficou doente, coube a avó de Leon assumir o posto.  
Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes dormiram no mesmo quarto com inocentes “festas do pijama” – como a avó chamava – quando as crianças tinham horário para dormir e a senhora adormecia na sala de estar vendo a novela da noite e os deixava sozinhos sem nenhuma vigilância.

E olha onde eles estão agora... Leon sorri e beija sua cicatriz novamente.

Claire deve ter ficado impaciente com a pausa porque um gemido frustrado escapando de sua boca e ele a sente empurrar os quadris para cima novamente, tentando esfregar-se contra seu tórax, ele ri olhando-a.

– Qual a graça ai em baixo? – Ela perguntou.

– Eu só estava lembrando quantas vezes nós dormimos na mesma cama sem nunca se quer pensar sobre isso.

– Nossa, horas jogando uno e vendo filmes quando nós podíamos estar fazendo isso---

E Leon a tocou entre as pernas enquanto puxava o zíper do jeans para baixo, fazendo-a cortar a frase no meio para suspirar. Foi de proposito, os dois sabem, outra provocação para deixa-la excitada.  
Ele a observou cada segundo durante o ato, uma faísca aparecendo em seus olhos ao perceber, mesmo tocando por cima do tecido, como ela estava molhada.

  
O pensamento o fez lembrar da conversa deles mais cedo. O que foi que ele disse mesmo?

_Mas você também está toda molhada. Vai me culpar por isso também?_

Bem, agora ela estava ainda mais molhada em um sentido completamente diferente e a culpa era toda dele e ele se sentia muito orgulhoso disso.

Leon ficou de joelhos para olhar para ela quando enganchou as mãos em seu jeans e puxou-a para baixo suavemente, a calcinha saindo com o short e, assim, Claire estava nua na frente dele.

A visão era belíssima e fez o rapaz perder o folego por um momento. O cabelo ruivo bagunçado caído contra o travesseiro, pele pálida macia sob a luz opaca do tempo chuvoso penetrando pela janela, seus seios arfando de excitação por ele estar olhando para ela.  
Ela deve ter se depilado à um ou dois dias, mas suas pernas e tudo mais ainda estavam quase lisas, com poucos pelos a vista.

Ela era belíssima e o jeito que ela sorri para ele suavemente era reconfortante e o fazia se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo, então ele queria faze-la sentir essa felicidade também...

Mas a insegurança repentinamente veio a sua mente e foi como se a ficha finalmente caísse sobre o que eles estavam fazendo. E ele não sabia ou tinha experiência para tornar esse desejo realidade.

– Eu nunca chupei antes... – Ele disse hesitante.

– Você não precisa se não quiser...

– Não, eu quero. Apenas...

Claire tentou se sentar e estender a mão para ele, mas caiu de volta na cama com uma risada quando ele jogou uma de suas pernas por cima do ombro e acomodou o rosto no meio dela e seu suspiro suave se transforma em um gemido ao sentir a respiração dele lá.

– Apenas me diga se não gostar de algo, ok? – Ele pede.

– Você pode ter certeza disso.

Os dois riem um pouco e ele leva um segundo para olhar para ela antes de lamber a fenda rosa e molhada, sentindo uma onda de satisfação com o gemido que sai de seus lábios.

Embora não tivesse ideia de como começar isso com Claire, Leon pensa que leu e assistiu pornô o suficiente para saber algumas coisas sobre como fazer uma mulher se sentir bem.

Ele quer tentar fazer Claire se sentir bem.

Quando Leon abre suas pernas, Claire sente um ligeiro arrepio, um friozinho na barriga em antecipação ao que viria a seguir. Então ele a lambe deixando sua língua girar em torno de seu clitóris e seus dedos se enrolam nos lençóis sem que ela os comandasse. Foi mais a surpresa do toque desconhecido do que o real prazer que a ação gerava, mas ainda era bom.

Ele estava tentando chupa-la como fez com os seus seios, mas, embora com os seios isso era maravilhoso, agora ele não poderia aperta-la e massageá-la – estimula-la – da mesma forma, então as vezes sua língua ia para lugares errados que não a faziam sentir nada. Outras vezes ele acertava o lugar perfeito, mas o toque era rápido demais para ela realmente aproveitar as sensações.

– Devagar ai. – Ela sussurrou acariciando sua nuca e o rapaz obedeceu instantaneamente.

Claire ficou olhando o teto enquanto deixava Leon experimentar e aprender, encontrar o ritmo que seria bom para ambos.  
Ele era seu melhor amigo e era seguro afirmar que não existia ninguém que a conhecesse melhor do que ele. Sabia quando ela estava triste ou feliz, tendo um mal dia ou bom, quando está doente ou aprontando algo. Quando precisava de ajuda, ou quando queria ajudar. Ele era seu confidente e ela sempre foi um livro aberto para ele.  
Claire sabia que seria assim com sexo também.

Leon moveu a língua daquele jeito novamente e sentiu um leve estremecimento da garota, era diferente de quando ele chupava em outros lugares, ou quando alternava a direção. Ele entendeu rápido que ela gostava mais quando ele a tocava assim, não apenas neste lugar especifico, mas também desse jeito especifico.

Então ele fez de novo, mais forte, bruto e foi recompensando sentindo a perna dela se esfregando contra suas costas e os dedos dela em seu cabelo, cavando as unhas em seu couro cabeludo e ele sabe que atingiu o lugar certo. Então ele fez de novo.

– Porra. – Claire gemeu alto.

Ele queria prolongar isso, levar seu tempo, lambendo-a de cima a baixo, mas as vezes sentia que perder essa atenção que ela dava a ele era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer e ele corria esse risco ao menor movimento errado que faça.  
Isso é muito mais difícil do que imaginou, mas cada gemido ganho era recompensador e ele quer pensar em novas maneiras de tirar mais dela.

Claire se concentrou na sensação da língua dele, desde as suaves lambidas ate a maneira como ele a chupa profundamente as vezes. A mão dele segurando a coxa dela com força e a perna dela por cima do ombro forneceu um bom ângulo para ele.

Um gemido escapa dela e uma mão voa para cobrir sua boca, mas não adianta muito, já que Leon agora deslizava dois dedos frenéticos para dentro e para fora dela, entortando e virando um pouco e atingindo um ponto que Claire nunca conseguiria atingir sozinha.

Não demora muito para que ela sinta uma sensação peculiar e Claire estava maravilhada sobre como é bom ter Leon entre suas pernas...

– Leon, eu---

Ele chupa seu clitóris daquele jeito novamente enquanto dobra os dedos no momento certo e a única coisa que Claire sabe a seguir é que está vendo estrelas conforme seus olhos iam se fechando enquanto ela gozava.

Ao reabri-los, ela o encontra se afastando com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e ela não pode deixar de estender as mãos para ele e puxa-lo para um beijo molhado, sua língua lambendo o gosto dela mesma de seus lábios.

Ela deixa suas mãos correrem por suas costas nuas e abaixo para apertar sua bunda e ele ri em sua boca enquanto a beija, suas próprias mãos percorrendo seu corpo.

Ela pode sentir seu pau duro contra sua perna. Ele se afasta para deixar uma trilha de beijos em seu estômago, parando para tomar seus mamilos de volta em sua boca, as mãos a apertando e tateando antes de se afastar, preparando-se para deslizar para dentro dela.

Em seus olhos, ambos cientes de que não haverá como voltar atrás e Claire balança a cabeça, indicando que está pronta.

Ele sorri e agarra os lados dela com força, colocando a mão sob sua coxa para apoiá-la contra seu quadril, e então ele se alinha com sua entrada.

Ele passa uma perna sobre a cintura e seus olhos se encontram e ela dá a ele um sorriso malicioso por sua hesitação.

Então ele tenta empurrar para dentro dela, encontrando certa resistência e ela não consegue nem segurar o palavrão com suas mãos agarram seus ombros enquanto estremece e ele se apoia na cama.

– Ei, tudo bem? Eu machuquei você? – Sua voz é suave, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Ela engole em seco e empurra os quadris para cima.

– Estou bem, continue.

– Espera...

Ele afastou um pouco os quadris e começou a beija-la como antes, primeiro nos lábios, alguns no pescoço e depois de volta a boca. A beijou e abraçou até sentia-la relaxada novamente.  
Então aproximou seus quadris mais uma vez apenas roçando contra ela, esfregando-se em sua entrada molhada, deixando seu pau se embebedar com ela.

– Leon... por favor. 

– Você é tão impaciente... – Ele sorriu antes de beija-la novamente.

E mais uma vez, ele empurra os quadris para ela, com cuidado e mais lentamente que antes, quase gemendo com o quão escorregadia e quente ele já a sente agora.

Ele tem que encostar a testa ao lado da cabeça de Claire por um momento para se recompor. Quando ele finalmente levanta a cabeça para olhar para ela, ela ainda está olhando fixamente por cima do ombro, corando muito.

– Machucando ainda?

– Não, é bom.

– Melhor que antes?

– Melhor.

Ele finalmente se fez todo para dentro dela e estuda sua expressão mais um momento para ver se não parece que ela está com dor de qualquer tipo. Não ha nada evidente no olhar dela e Claire sorri e lhe da um selinho no canto dos lábios enquanto ofega baixinho.

Então ele inclina a cabeça para trás na curva do pescoço dela e começa a se movimentar lentamente, expirando a cada empurrão e... Deus, isso é bom. Sentir Claire é tão bom...  
Mas ele está tentando não se concentrar muito nisso por enquanto, pois sabe que se deixar seus pensamentos voarem soltos acabaria se desfazendo nela muito rápido. E Leon quer fazer isso durar.

O calcanhar da perna esquerda dela afunda em sua parte inferior das costas, e ele toma isso como uma indicação para acelerar um pouco. Com o rosto pressionado contra sua garganta e o lado de seu rosto, ele pode sentir as mudanças na respiração dela muito bem. Então, quando ele tenta um novo ângulo, ele imediatamente detecta como uma expiração dela engata novamente. Interessante.

Com a mão em sua coxa, ele puxa a perna dela mais para cima, mais alto do que já esteve, e ele dobra as pernas ligeiramente, procurando por aquele ponto, o tempo todo ofegando contra o ouvido dela.

Ele sabe que encontrou quando ela geme alto e sua cabeça cai para trás contra o colchão e Leon se sente vitorioso quando a ouve dizer seu nome com aquela voz tão alta e doce:

– Leon...

– Vamos, Claire...

Ele murmura em seu cabelo enquanto continua o movimento de vai e vem no mesmo ângulo, certificando-se de atingir o mesmo local todas as vezes. E ela choraminga suavemente, lábios perto de sua orelha.

Seus gemidos saem de sua garganta em intervalos regulares, instigando-o ate começar a quebrar seu autocontrole, então ele começa a empurrar um pouco mais forte, um pouco mais fundo, e o movimento dos seus corpos acabava balançando a cama ligeiramente a cada impulso, criando rangidos altos do contato do móvel com a parede e o chão.

O quarto era todo cheio de sons misturados, da chuva, do ranger metálico da cama e seus gemidos e respirações pesadas cheias de tesão.

Aqueles que ela faz o provoca, e ele sabe que não vai durar muito mais - ele mal consegue pensar direito neste ponto, já sentindo as unhas dela cavando suas costas, demonstrando o mesmo tesão que ele sentia.  
Ele sente as paredes da boceta dela vibrando contra seu pau quando parece que ela está prestes a chegar no clímax.

Leon, então, ergue o olhar para Claire apenas para encontrá-la de olhos fechados, a boca semiaberta com suspiros pesados nos lábios, músculos do pescoço tensos... Então ele empurra mais forte e a sente se apertar em volta de seu pau e tudo se foi, substituído por uma expressão completamente relaxada e um sorriso frouxo em seu rosto suado e, Deus, essa foi a melhor imagem que já teve de Claire em toda sua vida e o rapaz não consegue deixar de pensar que quer tê-la desse jeito todos os dias a partir de hoje.

E ele sorri uma ultima vez antes de dá mais duas estocadas fortes enquanto joga a cabeça de volta no ombro dela e goza com um gemido abafado pelos seus cabelos.

Eles não se movem por um bom minuto depois disso, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Claire se agarrou a ele como se a gravidade não existisse e Leon fosse quem a segurava na terra e impedisse de desaparecer... Bem, por um instante, enquanto ela gozava, foi exatamente assim que ela se sentiu. Então ela acho que estava tudo bem sentir falta do abraço dele quando ele saiu dela e caiu de costas ao lado dela no colchão.

Eles ficaram em um silencio confortável por mais um instante antes dela ouvir a voz de Leon:

– Como você se sente?

– Cansada, mas incrível. – Ela suspirou com um sorriso e descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir desde o orgasmo. – Você? Você conseguiu... chegar lá?

Era uma pergunta boba, ela o sentiu dentro dela se derramando de prazer, ela sabia que ele tinha conseguido. O que ela realmente queria saber era se tinha sido tão bom para ele como foi para ela, mas ela não sabia escolher as palavras certas para perguntar isso.  
Felizmente, Leon mais uma vez provou que era sempre a compreendia.

– Foi incrível. – Ele respondeu e Claire sorriu de novo.

A garota encarou o teto um pouco mais, piscou os olhos para espantar o cansaço, suspirou e sorriu mais uma vez. Ate conseguiu se lembrar que ela precisava desligar o forno da cozinha em breve, deixar o bolo queimar poderia fazer sua tia suspeitar de algo.  
Ela olhou para o notebook ao lado apenas para verificar que ela ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de precisar se preocupar com isso.  
Ela podia sonhar um pouco mais com o que aconteceu.

Nesse momento ela olhou para o lado e pegou Leon a observando com uma expressão belíssima de admiração que, de repente, a fez corar novamente.

– O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

– Eu sei que você acha estupido, mas... Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

– Sim, quero – Claire respondeu de imediato, mas depois de pensar um pouco, começou a rir.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– A tradição é convidar a pessoa para o baile para poder transar com ela, não transar para poder convidar... – ela riu. – Estamos fazendo tudo ao contrário, sabia?!

– Bom, prefiro fazer as coisas do nosso próprio jeito. – Leon riu junto, então se aproximou para beija-la novamente.

– Yeah, melhor assim.

O bolo acabou queimando um pouco nas bordas, mas sua tia não desconfiou de nada quando voltou e encontrou os jovens estudando na cozinha comendo biscoitos de chocolate inocentemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler <3  
> Eu estive pensando e sei que talvez as coisas pareçam um pouco apressadas de mais...   
> Mas, como eu disse antes, só queria mesmo escrever algo fofo e quente. Espero ter conseguido *-*
> 
> Obs: ainda não fiquei 100% satisfeita com a narrativa então talvez eu edite um ou outro paragrafo depois hehe


End file.
